User blog:David Olaru Mr Men/Ideas for The Mrs. Women Show
Hi, guys. These ideas are my ideas for The Mrs. Women Show. Main Characters *Mrs. Tickle: She's the same, but her arms can shink whenever she wants to. She's also known as Mrs. Marsono. She drives a Ford Kuga, Hyundai i40, BMW i3, Citroen DS1, Peugeot Partner Tepee and Mercedes-Benz GLA-Class. Catchphrase: I think somebody needs a tickle!, That woman really needs a tickle!, and Somebody needs a tickle! Mrs. Tickle is voiced by () Marsono. *Miss Happy: She's the same, but her legs are slimmer. She drives a Ford Focus, Seat Leon, Peugeot 208, Peugeot RCZ, Citroen Jumpy Combi, and Nissan NV200 Combi. Catchphrase: Wonderful! Miss Happy is voiced by C() Menzies.* *Miss Bump: She's the same, but she has 5 bandages instead of 6. She drives a Peugeot 2008, BMW X5, Mercedes-Benz SL-Class, Audi A6, Ford Ka, and Citroen Berlingo Multispace. Catchphrase: Poppity poop! Miss Bump is voiced by () White. *Mrs. Nosey: She has a flower ring. She drives a BMW X1, Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class, Citroen C4 Aircross, Peugeot 4008, Ford Mondeo, and Hyundai i20. Catchphrase: Just looking! Mrs. Nosey is voiced by Jenney Barkway. *Ms. Small: Her legs are taller and has a silver ring like Mrs. Jones. She drives a Mercedes-Benz S-Class, BMW 6 Series, Citroen C3, Peugeot 5008, Ford S-Max and Hyundai Santa Fe. Catchphrase: Good tidings and Great McGulicaddy! Ms. Small is voiced by Elizabeth Hill. *Mrs. Rude: She trades glasses with a pair of shoes. She drives a Ford B-Max, Citroen C4-Cactus, Mercedes-Benz C-Class, Kia Proceed, Infiniti Q30 and Toyota Avensis. Catchphrase: I'll give you () (farts). Mrs. Rude is voiced by C() Barnard. *Miss Fussy: She has gains glasses and black boots. She drives a BMW 5 Series, Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class, Audi Q3, Volkswagen Golf, Kia Rio and SsangYong Rexton. Catchphrase: Sweet henrietta and How revolting! In Season 1, she's called Miss Persnickety in US and Miss Pernickety in UK. Miss Fussy is voiced by () Stickland. *Mrs. Messy: She has a unibrow and wears untidy brown shoes. She drives a Hyundai i30, Audi A5, Citroen C4 Picasso, Seat Mii, Volkswagen Jetta, and SsangYong Turismo. Catchphrase: Shazam! That's what I'm talking about, This is what I'm talking about and Messy not dressy. Mrs. Messy is voiced by Nicona Filtness. *Mrs. Strong: She no longer has glasses, but has a brown belt. She drives a Volkswagen Passat, Toyota Auris, Dacia Duster, Volkswagen Polo, Opel Antara and BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo. Catchphrase: Oh, pickles! and It's the good thing I came along. Mrs. Strong is voiced by () Evens. *Mrs. Grumpy: She has glasses like Mrs. Evens' book counterpart. She drives a Citroen DS3, BMW 3 Series, Mercedes-Benz A-Class, Audi Q7, Ford Fiesta and Nissan Qashqai. Catchphrase: Crooked cucumbers! Mrs. Grumpy is voiced by Annate Gee. *Mrs. Noisy. She walks like a elephant. She drives a Volkswagen Touareg, Toyota Yaris, Toyota Prius, Mercedes-Benz Viano, Opel Astra and Nissan Micra. Catchphrase: I can't hear you! Mrs. Noisy is voiced by Melade Gotobed. *Miss Quiet: She's the same. She drives a BMW 1 Series, Mercedes-Benz B-Class, Mazda3, Skoda Octavia, Audi R8, Volvo C80 and Tesla Model X. Catchphrase:. Miss Quiet is voiced by Carley Smith. *Miss Bounce: She has glasses. She drives a BMW X3, Mercedes-Benz C-Class, Lexus RX, Seat Toledo, Alfa Romeo Giulia and Fiat 500X. Catchphrase: Hello, goodbye. Miss Bounce is voiced by Charlotte Carman. *Mrs. Nervous: She has black boots. She has a book counterpart of Mrs. Down. She drives a Jaguar XF, Jaguar XJ, Citroen DS4, Peugeot 301, BMW 2 Series Coupe and Mercedes-Benz S-Class Coupe. Catchphrase: This is the end and Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Mrs. Nervous is voiced by Julia Dow. *Mrs. Lazy: She has a pink cap that covers her eyes. She drives a Volkswagen Sharan, Nissan Juke, Citroen C3 Picasso, Audi A4, Ford Focus and Volvo V70. Catchphrase: This is alot of work. Mrs. Lazy is voiced by J() Jones. *Mrs. Stubborn: A female counterpart of Mr. Jarvis. She has a rectangler necklace. She drives a Renault Clio, Skoda Yeti, Jaguar F-Type, Hyundai ix20, Hyundai i10 and Bentley Mulsanne. Catchphrase: This (noun) is cheap! Mrs. Stubborn is voiced by () Jarvis. *Mrs. Scatterbrain: A new Mrs. Women. She drives a Mercedes-Benz E-Class, BMW 3 Series Gran Turismo, Opel Mokka, Rolls Royce Phantom, Ferrari FF and Nissan Micra. Catchphrase: Where's my head? and Why didn't you say so? Mrs. Scatterbrain is voiced by J() Lutterloch. *Mrs. Tall: She's a character appearing in Season 2. She'll have a hat. She drives a BMW X6, Mercedes-Benz CLA-Class, Audi Q5, Lexus CT, Porsche Boxster and Renault Lattitude. Catchphrase:. Mrs. Tall is voiced by Sarah Bond. *Mrs. Funny: She's a character appearing in Season 2. She drives a Peugeot 108, Jaguar XK, Renault Wind, Renault Koleos, SsangYong Actyon Sports and Subaru XV. Catchphrase: Honk!Honk! Mrs. Funny is voiced by Annete Byrne. *Mr. Bossy: She's a new character from Season 2. He drives a Aston Martin Vanquish, Audi TT, Bentley Continental GT, BMW 4 Series Convertible, BMW Z2 and Dacia Sandero. Catchphrase: I'm the boss around here! Mr. Bossy is voiced by () Hussain. *Mr. Chatterbox: He has a tie. He drives a Volvo XC70, Fiat 500L, Maserati Quattroporte, Opel Cascada, Ferrari California and Fiat Panda. Catchphrase:. Mr. Chatterbox is voiced by Rob Calderwood. *Mr. Calamity: A new Mr. Men. She has a brown coat and beige shoes. He's only seen in Season 1. He drives a Ford EcoSport, Volvo S80, Nissan Note, Kia Soul, Lexus IS and Renault Laguna. Catchphrase: What a calamity! Mr. Calamity is voiced by () Parsons. *Mr. Sunshine: He's the same as the books. He drives a Mercedes-Benz GL-Class, BMW 2 Series Convertible, Audi A7, Mini, Mitsubishi ASX, Renault Twingo and Opel Adam. Catchphrase:. Mr. Sunshine is voiced by A() Jillings. *Mr. Helpful: He has new black shoes and a fanny pack. He drives a BMW 6 Series Gran Coupe, Maserati Ghibli, Mitsubishi Outlander, Porsche Cayenne, Mercedes-Benz E-Class Convertible and Ferrarr F12. Catchphrase: Just trying to be helpful. Mr. Helpful is voiced by A() Christiansen. *Mr. Daredevil: A new Mr. Men and has rocket boots and a Eivel Kiulet helmet. He drives a Opel Meriva, Opel Insignia, Citroen C5, Renault Zoe, Volvo V40 and Renault Escpace. Catchphrase: Whoooo!. Mr. Daredevil is voiced by () Moore. *Mr. Naughty: He has black shoes. He drives a BMW 4 Series, Mercedes-Benz M-Class, Kia Cee'd, Volkswagen Tiguan, Volkswagen Eos and Seat Leon ST. Catchphrase: Sometimes, I just can't help myself! Mr. Naughty is voiced by A() Michael. *Mr. Whoops: He has a tie, black shoes, a grey jacket and a belt. He drives a Skoda Superb, BMW Z4, Renault Captur, Honda CR-V, Chevrolet Spark and Chevrolet Captiva. Catchphrase: Whoops! Mr. Whoops is voiced by Simon Abeledo. *Mr. Scary: His name is unknown. He drives a Opel Corsa, Opel Astra, Honda Civic, Renault Megane, Chevrolet Cruze and Chevrolet Aveo. Catchphrase:. Mr. Scary is voiced by () (). *Mr. Magic: He'll be a character in Season 2. He drives a SsangYong Korando, Mazda5, Peugeot 508, Infiniti Q60, Chevrolet Malibu and Infiniti Q50. Catchphrase: Sometimes, my magic surprises even me! Mr. Magic is voiced by T() Hunter-Whitehouse. *Mr. Curious: He works in Germany Church in Season 3 and will appear in Season 2. He drives a Porsche Panamera, Aston Martin Rapide, Bentley Flying Spur, Lexus LS, Volkswagen Pheaton and Nissan Leaf. Catchphrase:. Mr. Curious is voiced by Martin (). *Mr. Giggles: He has a tie (hense his name). He drives a Porsche Cayenne, Aston Martin DB9, Fiat 500, Volkswagen Touran, Mazda CX-5 and Mazda6. Catchphrase:. Mr. Giggles is voiced by () Ward. Recurring Characters *Featherhead: Mr. Chatterbox's pet parrot. He was first seen in Paint. He's also known as Featherbrain in Season 2. *Bunko: Mrs. Scatterbrain's pet monket. He has a good attitude. He'll jump and he'll run. He was first seen in Music. *Martin: A lizard with a lion's thing on the head. He was first seen in Reptiles. *Mustard: Mrs. Scatterbrain's lizard. He was seen in Beach. *Oinker: Mrs. Scatterbrain's pig. He was seen in Beach. *Citaro: Mrs. Scatterbrain's horse. He was seen in Movies. *Sunscreen: Mrs. Scatterbrain's penguin. He was seen in Lake. *Montague: Mrs. Scatterbrain's 2nd horse seen in Games. Episodes #Physical #Boo-Boos #Farm #Movies #Science #Lake #Books #Beach #Boats #Mall #Flying #Hobbies #Dance #Inventions #Fair #Camping #Amusement Park #Trains #Paint #Fish #Adventures #Construction #Snow #Canned Goods #Jobs #Gardens #Collecting #Chores #Restaurants #Music #Full Moon #Night #Food #Bugs #Cooking #Rainy Day #Heatwave #Sleep #Yard Work #Parade #Games #Superstore #Hotel #Birthday #Car Wash #Wildlife #Germany Day #Cars #Sightseeing #The Dark #Circus #Ships #Picnics #Driving #Outer Space #Clean Teeth #Airports #Shoes #Arts and Craths #Game Shows #Garages #Eyeglasses #Toys #Reptiles #Hats #Robots #Parties #Up & Down #Dining Out #Gifts #Sun & Moon #Telephones #Seashore #Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups #Fruit #Radio #Supermarket #Skyscarpers #Cinema #Getting Aroung #Clocks #Post Office #Pets #Dance Dance Dance #Trees #Library #Pirates #Goo #Trains & Planes #Out to Sea #Next Door #Lunch #Machines #Fairies & Gnomes #Home Improvement #Birds #Bath & Bubbles #Sand & Surf #Parks #Surprises #Travel #Bad Weather #Pests Comments *This is Mrs. Tickle, Miss Bump, Mr. Whoops, Mr. Moore, Miss Happy, Mr. Sunshine, Miss Fussy (Pernickety), Mrs. Nosey, Ms. Small, Miss Bounce, Mrs. Strong, Mrs. Nervvous, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Calamity, Mrs. Nosey, Miss Quiet, Mr. Scary, Mrs. Scatterbrain, Mrs. Lazy, Mrs. Grumpy and Mrs. Rude's first appearence. *Mr. Bossy, Mr. Curious, Mrs. Tall and Mrs. Funny didn't appear on the website yet, because they didn't appear at the Season 2 opening cinematic. *The show is in Germany. *There are 52 episodes in each season. *The show will replace The Mr. Men Show. *See Mrs. Women Wiki. *The narrator will be Leila El-Ayadi. Category:Blog posts Category:Browse